This core assays in year 1, 430 samples for urine for catecholamines (norepinephrine and epinephrine) and an identical number for cortisol at baseline and at multiple time points after CBSM intervention in Projects 0002 and 0004. The data obtained will test hypotheses regarding the efficacy of CBSM intervention in adaptation to behavioral challenge. This core will assay in year 1, 636 samples of plasma for ACTH and identical numbers for plasma cortisol and catecholamines obtained in this project at baseline and different time points to examine the kinetics of response to evaluative speech challenge. In addition, tox screens (cocaine, opiates, marijuana, amphetamine and alcohol) will be carried out on all the samples of urine in order to examine compliance of the study subjects to adhere to a drug-free regimen needed to investigate the efficacy of CBSM in the Program Project. Overall the assays carried out in this core will provide data to test the hypothesis that CBSM intervention will reduce the sympathetic arousal. This core interacts with all the projects and additionally, interacts with Immunology Core, to test a relationship between endocrines and immune status in subjects undergoing CBSM intervention.